


Pure Bliss

by Regal_Regina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Emma, Can you spot the references?, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Bashing, Crack and Angst, Emma has a raging lady boner, F/F, Funny, Hook is literally only mentioned once in a conversation before disappearing forever, Horny Emma, Hotels, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Investigations, Lust, Mild Language, Mystery, Oblivious Evil Queen | Regina Mills, POV Alternating, Regina is in denial or is she?, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Take a hotel trope and add a dab of humour, get a room already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Regina/pseuds/Regal_Regina
Summary: “Emma knew she was being ridiculous. Regina was here to track a stranger who had decided to cast a curse on the residents of Storybrooke, themselves included, and couldn't care less about sleeping in the same room as the Savior. So long as they kept a close eye on their perp and found out what they needed to by tomorrow morning, there was no other reason to delay in getting settled. But Emma couldn't help but feel like a cornered animal. A very horny cornered animal. Trapped in a room with the only living being that could simultaneously cause her hours of torturous sexual frustration and also hold the key to her much, much desired release.”Set the day after the car stakeout at the Mayor’s Office, Emma and Regina follow the trail of their suspect, who they believed had started this latest curse, to an Inn at the edge of town that seems to have a reputation for its 'discretion' and decide to stay in order to keep an eye on the culprit.





	1. "The Friar's Nook"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly slow-burn SwanQueen fic, filled with all kinds of sexual tension, misinterpretations and angst all fueled by Emma's awkward attempts to refrain from lusting after Regina in the confines of their room while Regina remains blissfully unaware...so far.  
> All lightened up with some Emma-style crack and humor (yes language warning) not to mention Regina's usual sultry self.
> 
> Alternating POV between Emma and Regina.  
> And a great many ouat & cultural references for crack (keep an eye out for them).  
> Do Enjoy,  
> ~RR

 

-Emma POV-

It was a warm summer afternoon; the sun had just begun to set when the two women approached Storybrooke's second most popular hotel that lay on the edge of town. It was a nice place, vine covered creamy yellow walls standing two stories high next to a diner with a quaint looking garden fresco out the front. It was similarly set up to Granny's ( _no doubt realizing their competition knew its patrons best_ ) that left plenty of customers trafficking in and out of the small inn, most likely built for those who needed to reside near their work on the outskirts of Storybrooke.

Emma didn't mind the location. Her and Regina had come this way after last night’s car stakeout at the Mayor’s Office, leading them on the trail of their suspect for the duration of the day, who they believed had started this latest curse.

What she did mind though, was that she couldn't help but notice, not only was the sun slinking lower over that distant horizon but Regina had apparently packed a bag in case they needed to "stay out a little longer" as she so eloquently put it. What Emma couldn't shake was the discomfort at the idea of spending a night in a hotel even remotely near Regina, especially within the confines of a town that spread gossip like bacteria in a third-world village's water supply.

So far, their time together had been confined to Emma's cramped yellow bug, which they filled with occasional banter, quips or talks about Henry. Aside from that they sat in quiet contemplation, or from Emma's perspective, a hell of a lot of tense silences. Emma sighed. Squinting through sunlight at the "The Friar's Nook" sign that hung above the diner’s entry.  _How quaint_. Emma thought in disgruntled anticipation. 

Don't get the wrong idea, she didn't hate the former Mayor. In fact, what Emma felt for the other mother of her son was far from it. Emma had nestled a long-standing crush on the domineering former Queen ever since her arrival in Storybrooke...well at least after she had the startling realization that the frustration she felt for the brunette after one of their many heated arguments had left her wanting something else entirely.

Since then, Emma had taken to remaining cautious around her; keeping her physical contact at an all-time low to avoid touching warm soft skin that left a burning phantom touch on Emma’s long afterwards. Not to mention the difficult task of focusing on absolutely anything around her should the former Mayor ever bend over to retrieve something in a tight skirt or lean a little too far over her desk, that third button straining with the weight of those supple firm breasts...Emma snapped her eyes shut and took in a breath, swallowing hard to try and focus.  _That third goddamn button, it’d be the death of her…probably literally too if Regina ever caught her thinking about it._  Emma huffed through her nose, opening her eyes to take in her surroundings again.  
This wasn't going to be easy. 

It's not as though they'd talked about this. Regina and Emma had followed the figure (who she had to say she was pretty impressed by, considering they had taken to covering themselves so well she could only barely tell it was a woman they were tailing) to the inn and waited patiently across the road before coming to the conclusion that this must be where their witch hunt ended for the day. Most likely where their suspect would be spending the night. Regina told Emma to park around the block and decided for the both of them that they'd best get a room if they wanted to keep a close eye on their mysterious figure.

Emma had left Regina to collect her things that had been unzipped and splayed out on the back seat of her bug while they were staking out the office, which she’d commented on at the time with a sarcastic “ _sure, why don’t you just make yourself at home”_ which earnt raised eye brow and a _“considering the mess you dwell in Miss Swan, I doubt even this could make it any worse”_ that left Emma rolling her eyes in return. So, Emma decided to get a closer look at this diner before organizing their rooms. Well, room. Regina had said room, but she was sure she meant rooms. Emma swallowed again. Well she sure as hell hoped so otherwise she'd be up for yet another night of sleeplessness. There was no way in hell she'd be able to relax if Regina shared a space with her.  _God, let alone a bed._

Attempting to settle her nerves, Emma decided if she was fast enough, she could just go ahead and organize individual rooms for the both of them before Regina could intervene with the logic that 'safety and stakeout priorities probably did dictate them needing to share'. She really didn't want to have to come up with some pathetic excuse. She just wanted to be out of here already.

Starting to feel her optimism returning Emma took a deep breath and decided to step up.   
"Emma?".   
Sighing, she turned to see Regina standing with one hand on her hip, the other clasped firmly around the handle of her duffel bag and an amused expression on her face. "Are you done admiring the sites or were you planning on staying out here the whole night?" Regina questioned in her usual sultry tone as she cocked an eyebrow at the waiting blonde.  _Great, so much for a head start._  Emma inwardly cursed, rolling her eyes before veered towards the inn's main doors. 

A bell rung overhead as they stepped inside, the balding man behind the counter welcoming them and calling them over. "Hey there! here to taste tonight's special berry-baked-pie?"* the stout man gestured to where the diner lay on the other side of the conjoining doors. "Or were you two looking to stay the night?" he added in a non-so-subtle voice, wiggled his brow suggestively causing both women to falter mid-stride on their way over to the front desk. 

Emma's throat went dry at the implication and quickly attempted to reply "Ah-" coughing to clear her throat, she tried to continue "uh-actually-". But before she could finish Regina calmly interrupted with "Yes, yes we were".

 

~RR~


	2. Checking inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina check in.

-Emma POV-

Emma's head spun to look wide-eyed at the former Mayor standing next to her. Eye's still trained on the inn's attendant, Regina decidedly ignoring Emma's reaction as she reached into a side zip of her duffel bag and begun rummaging for a form of payment.  
Trying to figure out a way to get the brunette to reconsider, Emma's mind spun. But of course, as it was just her goddamn luck, Regina sealed their fate, stepping forward and paying with her credit card in one swift motion, before the blonde had a chance to intervene.

Glancing to the blonde standing next to her, Regina raised one defined eyebrow as though she were daring her to argue.  _Great._  Exasperated, Emma tried to act as though she weren't internally freaking out and rolled her eyes at the Mayor’s insinuation that Emma was prudish about their sleeping arrangements.  _If only the stubborn woman knew it was for her own goddamn good._

She couldn't help the shudder that escaped her in a huffed breath when she crossed her arms and shifted her feet, avoiding Regina's narrowing eyes as she stared ahead, picturing how their night  _would not_  go. Which didn't help. All that did was draw a confused look from the brunette whose brow furrowed further at Emma's odd reaction. Her eyes now flitting over the blonde's tense and awkward form as she tried to read her, while Emma remained determined to reign in her wandering thoughts.

She knew she was being ridiculous. Regina was here to track a stranger who had decided to cast a curse on the residents of Storybrooke, themselves included, and couldn't care less about sleeping in the same room as the Saviour. So long as they kept a close eye on their perp and found out what they needed to by tomorrow morning, there was no other reason to delay in getting settled. But Emma couldn't help but feel like a cornered animal. A very horny cornered animal. Trapped in a room with the only living being that could simultaneously cause her hours of torturous sexual frustration and also hold the key to her much,  _much_  desired release. Emma cast her eyes upwards, silently praying to whatever gods might hear her that this night would go by without a hitch, and hell, if they felt like being generous, without her having to stew in frustrated arousal all night.

Effectively in a silent stand-off, the two women remained rooted to the spot. The Innkeeper paused before them before clearing his throat and announcing, "There you go! Room 17. Just up the stairs and it’s your fourth door on the right." The man handed Regina a thick heavy key with a decorative chain, which snapped her out of her contemplation. She clasped them firmly in her hand before turning in the direction he'd pointed to.

"You two have a fun night!" the inn keepers voice echoed behind them as Emma followed Regina to the inns stairs.  _Seriously?! did this man not have an ounce of goddamn subtlety in him, he was the owner of a fricking inn for Gods sake!_  Emma gritted her teeth and continued after her new jail-keeper, who's fine backside swayed distractedly up the stairs before her and seemingly without a care in the world at the implications being thrown their way.  _Well, I suppose a Queen doesn't expect to reign for long if she can't handle a few insinuations or crude comments every now and then,_ Emma noted.

All Emma could think of as they made their way up to their floor was how good the former Mayor looked in her tight black dress, holding firmly around her form as though it was cut for her. Her eyes trailed down the Mayors back, catching a sliver of dark silky stockings peek out of a cut that ran up the center of her dress just below the tops of her thighs, revealing a little more thigh than necessary...not that it was unappreciated. Not to mention those sleek killer heels. Each step causing her calves to ripple and her hips to sashay, which only led Emma to wonder how that ass might look bent over a firm desk, skirt hem sliding higher as she lent further into the wood...

"-Emma?" Regina's voice snapped the blonde out of her reverie, startling her into missing the last step up and stumbling before catching herself on the railing and continuing as though she'd merely hitched mid-stride.  _Real smooth idiot._

"um-What?" Emma non-so-eloquently asked as her eyes darted up to the side of Regina's face. She was glad to see Regina had cast her question over her shoulder while she'd walked, with eyes downcast as though she were expecting an answer to something she'd asked and so thankfully hadn't caught the blonde staring.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh and Emma could just tell she was rolling her eyes, even though she could only see the back of her head. 

"I  _said_ , we should really consider going down after the diner's dinner rush has started to see if we can catch a glance at the inn-keepers lodge, see if there are any recent check-ins under tonight's date that might be for our mysterious guest." She asked irritated at having to repeat herself. "Are you sure this was once you're job? You seem barely capable of keeping up with a conversation, let alone a suspect" the brunette quipped smoothly as she stopped in front of a light green door and glanced back with disapproval at the blonde who was slowly trudging up behind her.

" _Ha-ha your majesty,_  I'll have you know I was already considering it. We just need to wait until the innkeeper is called away" she shot back before grudgingly adding quietly "which we might need to assist in if he's adamant on staying there the whole damn night". The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the blonde’s sudden obvious dislike for the man but didn't question it further as she slid the key into the lock, the golden numbers  _{17}_ shining in the halls light as she opened the door. 

Following Regina inside, she cast a quick glace around the room’s short hallway that held a bathroom to their left through an open doorway, before attempting to peer past the brunette who was casting the keys into a bowl on the hallways dresser. Letting out a sigh, which Emma presumed was for the benefit of the size of the room than the woman following her, Regina continued into the room heels clacking on the polished hardwood floors.

No doubt she’d never stayed in a place like this… _Although,_ Emma scrutinized the retreating back of the woman before her as she flicked on the aircon and heading down the hall to the main bedroom. _With the familiarity her majesty was displaying, it wouldn’t be surprising if she’s stayed here before_ …which led her to wonder why the Mayor would ever stay in a place like this, or who she’d bring here.

A sudden image of Regina tangled in cotton sheets with a faceless man abruptly leapt to the blonde’s mind, that left an unfortunate taste of bile in her mouth. She tried to shake that thought loose. God that was the last thing she needed right now.

As Emma followed, she couldn’t help but be a little distracted by the size of the room so far. A hallway, individual bathrooms, little entry way tables with dorky ‘welcome’ signs and bowls like they were entering a miniature apartment which made Emma wonder how much this place made. So far it actually seemed better off than Grannies…which begged the question as to why this place wasn’t as well known. Until it struck Emma that maybe the people who resided here came for privacy, of a certain kind even, and would pay well for such a place. The thought caused Emma to slow her steps to a stop.

And suddenly, like a giant slap to the forehead, Emma understood why the innkeeper had been so open to suggesting Regina and her situation was more than it seemed. With that realization Emma felt her cheeks flush and her stomach quiver. This must be a hotel for the kind of secretive meetups and one-night-stands that left it with a decent enough reputation to keep it this well off. She really hoped she could survive this.

Finally catching up with the brunette Emma took in the room. It was small, but more lavishly decorated than Grannies, with dark-wood furniture, fluffy expensive rugs and fine china, not to mention the detailed painting hanging above the bed, that strangely enough reminded her of the woods back in the Enchanted Forest more than it did of those here in Storybrooke. _Huh._

But all her usual misguided investigative thoughts went out the window when she took in the bed before her. Yes bed. Not plural, because of course a hotel like this wouldn’t ever think of needing more than one bed in a single room. _For fucks sake_.

It stood the main focus of the room. Its white twisting frame curled up at each corner into a solid four poster bed frame topped off with a solid wooden canopy that could have housed curtains if the guest wanted to take that extra step back in time. _Oh, this inn-owner knew its guest pretty damn well, I’d bet._ Emma grit her teeth, casting her eyes back to the soft white sheets and matching cover that looked so damn plush it could have been stuffed with baby duck-down for all she knew. She sighed, well what did she expect, this was one of _those_ kinds of hotels. Was she expecting it wouldn’t be the case? No, was she hoping? _Hell yes._

And Emma would have stood they’re internally panicking had she not been distracted by the woman before her, tossing her duffel bag onto the bed before swiftly passing her to open the double doors that opened up to a balcony. It was in that moment, with the soft breeze filtering through the room, shifting the curtains and in turn the wisps of Regina’s clothes and hair, that Emma felt the burning desire in her stomach twist uncomfortably into her chest and forced her to deflate. _Well that was new._ Emma quirked an eyebrow at herself, hand absently hovering over her heart. _Ugh,_ she swore if her arousal wasn’t taken care of sometime soon, she might just jump the woman, _all consequences be damned_ , she thought.

 

~RR~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you have to say, please be kind :)  
> ~RR


	3. Adolescent-like Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma get settled. Emma seems a little...off.

-Regina POV-

Regina inhaled the fresh air in the afternoon light, grasping the balcony’s metal railing with one hand, the other resting on her hip as she addressed the woman behind her.   
“Not bad, although we’ll have some time before dinner so we should probably come up with a means of keeping an eye on our guest, should we want to prevent them from sneaking away. Don’t you think?” Finally turning back to the room, her eyes came to rest on the blonde.   
Emma stood there with a distant look in her eyes before slowly blinking to take in Regina’s face and words. She glanced to the side before answering with an almost automated “Yeah, sounds like a plan” as she reached for the complimentary bags that held essentials for the rooms guests.

Regina’s brow furrowed at the sudden subtle shift in the blonde’s mood and tone, she sounded distant, if not deflated. Since she’d met her son’s biological mother, Regina had quickly learnt how to read the blonde, it made for handling her a little easier. Although as time has passed, she’s noticed a lot more than what lay on the surface in the Saviour’s stances, gestures and gazes, not everything but enough. She owed these foresights to her time as Queen.

She’d been reluctantly trained, thanks to her controlling heartless mother, to read someone; the way they might shift when they were uncomfortable, the twitch of hands when her opposition refrained from clenching their hands into fists, the glimmer of a hidden wish or desire in their eye. It made it easier to read their strengths and exploit their weaknesses. Easier for her to manipulate people. She didn’t deny that she missed it. As Mayor, it certainly came in handy…at first, but her attention and focus waned as the years went by. When all she needed was a simple threat or signature to do her bidding, focusing on the details and learning people became…well, boring. That was until Miss Swan graced the town with her destructive presence. And if Regina was honest, she was a little rusty.

She turned her attention away from the balcony’s street view to focus on the busy blonde, crossing her arms and studying her. As she watched her dart around the room, fetching toiletries and testing the bedside lamps, Regina noted she looked more than just awkward, but almost…nervous. And really, she couldn’t blame her, there was only one bed, and she figured that was the focus of the blonde’s concerns. She supposed it would be pretty awkward to have to share with her son’s other mother, but truth be told, Regina didn’t care much about their sleeping arrangement. She had her reasons.

One being rather irritating to acknowledge that she did in fact sleep better with someone by her side, regardless of who it was. So, while her own bed would have been fine, she wasn’t too upset by the idea of sharing, even if it was with the Saviour. If she let her mind wonder, she might even consider it enjoyable, but she didn’t allow those kinds of thoughts to surface. She let go of that side of her, using _that_ weakness of others as a strength was now in the past.

Yes, it did make her hesitate, she hadn’t shared a bed with anyone since Graham and that had been for…well, more pleasurable reasons. But before then, she was used to sharing a bed with both men and women, she never kept her sexual prowess a secret. In fact, using sex as a weapon proved useful in more ways than one. Just the rumours that used to flit through her lands had men, and some women, crumbling under her thumb, allowing her to do what she wished and in some cases, who she wished, she thought with a smirk.

What made her hesitate, was the fact that she hadn’t ever shared her bed without sex being on the table. And in this case, it most certainly was not. The brunette wouldn’t allow it. No way in hell was she even allowing herself to consider it, because while it was tempting with someone who looked the way the blonde did, she knew the ramifications of reverting to her former self, and surely having sex with the saviour could only lead to endless disasters. One being the potential for her desire for domination and power to creep through and take hold of her again. It wasn’t something she was willing to risk considering her only use of said desires had been under…well, more extreme and vengeful times and cicumstances.

So, she settled herself, cooled her features and decided to demand the blonde explain her behavior. Because she wouldn’t be tolerating adolescent forms of awkwardness from this woman like she was still that person, still the Evil Queen, who would take advantage of someone like that when Regina was certain that Emma was at least the only other person, aside from herself, that could believe in her attempts to redeem herself. She hoped so anyway. Because if Emma wasn’t being honest with her, if she still doubted her, she didn’t know if she could take it. She didn’t have many more people to lose in her life, let alone friends.

And so, she steeled herself.

 

~RR~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do be kind with your reviews, any suggestions though I'd love to hear :)  
> ~RR


	4. Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina faces Emma head on. Emma fails to handle it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ( * ) note is for references, if you're interested in the subtext/double entendre's/symbolism/cultural or ouat references.

-Emma POV-

Regina crossed her arms over her chest before asking in a measured dangerously low tone, “What?”. Her voice curled around the word, drawing it out until it sounded more like a growl than a simple question.

Clearly that held no room for wondering whether or not Emma had successfully pissed her off, because there it was, clear as day. Emma sarcastically mentally patted herself on the back for that one. _Way to go genius, this couldn’t have gone better._ Sighing, Emma slowly straightened to face the domineering, albeit peeved, brunette.

And of course, as soon as Emma’s gaze met Regina’s piercing hazel eyes all efforts of courage fled her, pooling in her stomach before giving out in a little half-hearted flop. She was so screwed.  
Emma tried to cover her nervousness with irritation as she avoided the hard stare from the balcony and continued looking for a toothbrush in the complementary bags they were given.  
“Nothing, Regina. I think it’s a good idea”. Emma winced at the tilted infliction she used for that last bit, she sounded like she was trying too hard and she knew it. _Wow, bravo, very convincing._

And of course, Regina wasn’t buying it, if her narrowing eyes had anything to say about it.

“I’m not buying that for a second”. _Huh, that was…almost creepily accurate_. Emma silently praised herself on that one before chancing a glance at the fuming brunette. For all Emma knew, she was just behaving oddly enough to irritate Regina into acting out, but for some reason, Emma felt like there was a nerve she was hitting and had no idea what to do about it. Was she just insulted Emma wasn’t being honest with her? Or was she that easy to read, and she was just insulted Emma was acting like sharing a bed with her might end life as she knew it? Maybe she was being a little dramatic, but she felt like she was an open book under Regina’s scrutable gaze and it made her nervous…well even more so.

“Look it’s nothing okay, let’s just focus on why we’re here and get it over with, okay?” Emma didn’t mean to sound so defensive, but she was starting to feel cornered and not being able to read the poker-face-that-was-Regina made her just want to end this conversation and flee to the diner downstairs.

Unable to resist, Emma peered out of the corner of her eye at the mirror on the bedside table by her elbow, allowing her to see Regina’s brow crinkle and lip lift menacingly. _Yeah, this wasn’t going to end well at all._ Emma closed her eyes, swallowed and braced herself.

But all that followed was the sound of Regina’s stiletto heels echoing on the hardwood floors as she rounded the end of the bed and begun unzipping her bag. Glancing up Emma noted that she was indeed still pissed, but hoped they could leave it at that.

The next couple of minutes went by quietly as they both rifled through bags, Emma’s far less a distraction as a means to look busy considering its contents were limited. And Emma finally relaxed when she considered the conversation over.

That was until…

With a huff Regina straightened to look at the blonde before continuing to vent her frustration. “Seriously Emma, what’s the problem here?”

Emma bit her lip, glancing at the bed before she could stop herself, before she saw Regina’s eyes narrow then widen in a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look of realization that Emma was hoping she’d only just figured out and hadn’t been dwelling on for the last god-knows how long, “or is it the fact that we’re sharing a bed together?”.

Regina stood, hand on hip, her other hand lying forgotten in her now dishevelled belongings, with irritation written all over her face.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me Emma. I’m not a goddamn vampire, I can sleep next to a person without the urge to kill them taking over me.” Regina snapped, “I don’t bite.” She added before turning away and murmuring “not anymore at least”. But Emma caught those words, and _dear god_ she wished she hadn’t. That seriously wasn’t helping her situation.

  
Emma sighed and realized she was only going to tear whatever newfound friendship they were forming apart if she didn’t suck it up. While she wished that wasn’t the conclusion Regina came to, she was just glad she hadn’t realized what was going on in the blondes scattered mind.

Best to try and make up for it now rather than later.  
”I didn’t think you’d be overcome with the urge to kill me, Regina” she sighed in defeated exasperation, mimicking Regina’s tone from their conversation in her vault not long ago, before a smirk formed and she added “…much” her amusement slipping into her words and she was glad to see Regina’s lip quirk.  
“Look, I’m glad we’re working together, and I trust you Regina you know that” at that she noticed Regina’s shoulders lower a fraction, her form softening from its tense defensive stance before Emma continued. “I’m just concerned about this threat we have now and how easy it’s been for her” She paused, considering “well we assume it’s a her anyway” Emma waved her hands, because it didn’t matter, “whatever, to slip into the way this town runs without anyone batting an eye. Who knows who it might be, and I’m just hoping it’s not someone we care about.” Emma hated to lie, but better to whip out a half-truth than brandish a giant rainbow across her forehead, release a handful of glitter and announce her state of gayness in her own rendition of ‘she’ll be coming around the mountain’*.

No, she’d rather keep her sexual preference to herself and not risk adding another layer of awkwardness to the situation, not since she finally had someone she could consider a friend in this town, who barely tolerated her as it was.

Regina turned back to face her, eyes narrowing, and dear god she hoped she was buying it. Emma may have her super power but she swore Regina did too. It’s one of the things she liked about her, not to mention one of the things that terrified her. Better to see the former Queen use it on others than direct it at her though, especially when she was in a state of gay panic. _Not the time Regina._ She hoped would somehow telepathically make its way into Regina’s curious mind. _Not the time!_

Regina seemed to hesitate in her distrust and anger, but in the next instant she was sighing in resignation “fine, I understand.” And Emma was about to reply when she noticed the brunette’s brow crinkle as she began sorting through her things, a little softer now all her fight was gone, that made the blonde hesitate.  
Regina’s eyes pinched as though it were painful for her to admit what she was about to say, “I admit this hasn’t been easy for me, considering how this person seems to have bested my efforts so far and left us all without memories of this past year. But I forget what it must be like for you, with people that care about you and in return as you must for them. It’s not really a reality for me, so it hadn’t occurred to me that you could be confronting a friend. I’m sorry Emma.” Regina sighed, seemingly content to leave it at that.

With that, Emma was officially gobsmacked. Well, and left feeling a little guilty. No, a lot guilty. Not only did Regina effectively just apologize to Emma when she’d been the one to make Regina uncomfortable for absolutely no fault of her own, but she’d just admitted she hadn’t considered what Emma was suggesting because she didn’t have anyone who cared for her as she could them, for her to even consider it being someone they knew, or a friend.

Most likely, Emma was her only friend. And she was doing a bung-up job at it too if she’d just forced the former Queen to ignore her pride and apologize for Emma’s behaviour. _Way to go you ass. You better feel guilty, you deserve it._

Unable to ignore her gnawing conscience Emma’s fingers came to pinch her brow as she sighed, “No Regina, please don’t apologize, I didn’t even consider how it must be for you. You’ve had a lot to deal with lately. One and foremost being how you’re tackling your former self and aiming for redemption, which mustn’t be easy” at that Emma seemed to pique her interest as Regina glanced up from her bag. Meeting her gaze, Emma continued “And I don’t want you to think I’d ever doubt your efforts Regina”.

Regina’s eyes softened at that, and just to show how much she really meant it, Emma let her smile spring up, dimpling in earnest “because I’m your friend, so whether you like it or not, I’m here for the long haul”. Baring all, Emma hoped Regina would finally believe she had a friend by her side, as she’s reminded her once before in the Mayor’s office.  


 

~RR~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference:  
> * (of my bad pun) Rendition of ‘I’ll be coming round the mountain’..when she comes, get it ;)


	5. Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma fluff then some cringe-worthy Emma humor.
> 
> Warning: Hook is mentioned and bashed but only briefly. Then he disappears into the cosmos never to be heard of again *skips away*.

-Regina POV-

At Emma’s admission, the brunette was stunned. No matter what tracks Regina’s thoughts led down, Emma always seemed capable of contradicting her and showing just how wrong she was to ever assume the worst. It’s only what Regina had always done. Her life had always been lonely, painful and tormenting. When she assumed the worst, and it turned out that way, she was just glad to have a little foresight to at least prepare her for what was to come.

What she wasn’t used to was the opposite of that. And for Emma to reassure her that she not only had a friend, but a friend who believed in her, probably more than she did herself, was…heart-warming.

Regina blinked back the prickling of tears she felt at the corners of her eyes, hating herself for feeling so effected by the knowledge that she might not be alone in this world after all, but was unable to control the grateful smile that slowly formed. Looking at the adorable dimpled smile and hopeful eyes, had the former Queen for a moment, believing that she was indeed capable of overcoming the Evil Queen within her and maybe having a life one day that she could very well consider to be her ‘happy ending’. The brunette faltered. _Wait, adorable?_ Okay, that was enough sentimentality for one day.

Regina cleared her throat, “Well, it appears we’re stuck with each other then.” She met the blonde’s kind gaze again, who nodded in earnest agreement and happily went about calling the front desk to ‘see if they have room service, to make sure they’re guest of interest wouldn’t be able to hide in their room all night from their observation’ as Emma reasoned. Regina was just glad that Emma was in higher spirits, it made herself feel a little more at ease, happy even, why she didn’t know. Her brow crinkled a little on that thought while the brunette began setting up her things in the bathroom and took a glance in the mirror. _What the hell was happening to her._ She sighed before splashing her cheeks with cold water. _Ugh, she was growing soft._

**...later that same day...**

“Okay, so here’s what we know”.  
After they’d set up their things, Emma popped down onto the bed next to Regina, shifting the mattress under her weight as she spread out sheets next to Regina’s thighs.

Regina still clad in her tight black skirt & blouse, legs crossed at the knee, calves hanging off the edge of the bed, stocking covered feet resting on pointed toes to the hardwood floor beneath, sat poised with her laptop perched on her lap.  
Emma had been animatedly chatting over to her after she returned from the bug with a bag of odd clothes and things she apparently had in her bug for ‘rainy days’ and her hand-written notations, sorting them on the chaise lounge by the balcony before joining Regina to swap notes.

They sat on the only piece of furniture that could afford them room to work, (Regina reasoned), taking what time they had that afternoon to sort through their findings, trying to narrow down who might have cursed them to a year without memories.

Something that had Regina’s lip twitching with resentment and anger, knowing she was under someone else’s curse instead of, for once, being the one to wield it. Her brow furrowed a little further at that thought, letting her irritation get to her before glancing down to see what Emma had taken from their previous expeditions and stakeouts as a distraction.

Emma continued after getting comfortable, crossing her legs and placing out each sheet before them.  
“We know that the last thing we all remember…well aside from myself.” At Regina’s unimpressed look she hastily pushes past that, realizing it was probably best not to antagonize the brunette for being exempt from the curse. “beside the point, anyways, the last thing you all remember is the town line, where we were saying our goodbyes and the curse was fast approaching.”

She paused, glancing up from shifting her notes to look at Regina “and you gifted Henry and I a life-time or good memories…”

Regina’s faced pinched, uncomfortable with the sudden focus on her random bout of kindness towards the blonde, and looked down at the sheets of paper before her, feigning interest. Emma cleared her throat, taking a breath as she followed Regina’s gaze. “So! From there you all apparently blacked out and woke up as though it were any other morning in Storybrooke without knowing an entire year had passed.” Emma finished matter of factly as she placed the last sheet down by Regina’s knee.

Regina internally rolled her eyes, the quip about her _astute skills of observation_ on the tip of her tongue was silenced as she attempted to remain civil. While she did enjoy bantering with the frustrating blonde, she thought _albeit a little less sarcastically than she remembered, ugh she was soft_ …they did need to find out who was doing this. So, she pushed aside her instinct with a deep breath and sighed, keeping an even and patient tone as though she were answering an interrogation “Yes, none of us remembered anything…well…aside from your one-hooked wonder”. At that she couldn’t restrain herself, her eyes seemed to roll of their own accord. _He really was a jackass after all._ She felt a smirk tug unseen, glad she hadn’t grown soft enough to disregard how she viewed the wayward pirate.

What she didn’t expect was Emma’s scoffed response. “Hah, Yeah, he wishes”

Regina sat there blinking wide at the blonde until she seemed to realize Regina was staring and looked up to meet her measured surprised gaze “…what?”

“You seriously don’t realize the _whole_ town has assumed you two are dating?” Regina asked in low disbelief…and now she hears herself, she didn’t mean for it to come out a little accusingly, but she hoped Emma wouldn’t pick up on that.

She felt a little irritated that her pupil and now… _I suppose closest friend,_ was this…unaware. Enough not to realize that people had been talking about her and captain guy-liner as though they were a couple for quite some time. _Seriously._ How was it _this_ woman was her supposed friend, let alone ‘bails-bond-person’ worthy if she was unaware of a whole town talking about her and another… _would you define him as a man?_ …well love interest, without her even realizing?

“umm…no, wait what?!” Emma spluttered. _Huh,_ Regina lent back a little with realization dawning, _guess she really didn’t know._

Turning her attention back to her laptop she murmured “Well, I guess you know now” with a smirk. She felt the amusement ripple through her tone at Emma’s look of pure shock and panic. She couldn’t help it, she felt that old familiar feeling of sweet victory at seeing her once foe a little flustered, it was a _pleasant_ feeling.

Regina hummed with mirth as Emma seemed to take in Regina’s words, cradling her face in her palms with a groan and… _is she blushing?_ Regina peered at the blonde beside her with amusement, probably relishing in her suffering a _little_ too much. Noting the pink tinge to her cheeks, Regina’s smirk grew into an outright smile. “You seriously had _no_ idea, did you?” she managed to hold back her chuckle, barely, while Emma groaned again.

“Ugh no!” Lifting her face from her hands Emma radiated embarrassment. Which, let’s be honest, was pretty bad considering that even someone as clueless as David was privy to this information, Regina noted. In fact…she felt she had to say it.

“Wow Emma” Regina shook her head in disbelief as she reached across for her mug of coffee, sipping in the delightful bitter taste while she savoured the blondes discomfort “even your dim-witted father knew…in fact I think he was a little jealous”. At that she did chuckle, low and rich, forgetting everything for a moment and just enjoying messing with the poor blonde as she came to a startlingly late discovery.

Emma finally lifted her head from her hands, “Oh, very funny Regina” casting a mock-look of disapproval her way before she considered “…actually you might be right on that one. I swear if my dad wasn’t married to Mary-Margret, those two would already be an item” she laughed, letting her previous embarrassment slide for a moment.

Regina liked it, it was nice to see her loosen up, lost in her own thoughts with a smile…better than the alternative, no doubt wondering about a lifetime of struggle alone. Regina’s heart fluttered. Sentimentality wasn’t something Regina was accustomed to. It took her by surprise but she shrugged it off. Turns out the Savior not only managed to save her from a life-time of a potentially destructive relationship with her son by breaking the dark curse, but the blonde also managed to save herself in the process…well before rumors of her and a greasy pirate rolled through town.

Emma’s voice shook her from her thoughts, before she realized she’d been staring and was glad the blonde hadn’t noticed.  
“Great, so now the whole town thinks I’ve been dating some over-eager handless wonder this whole time, no wonder my parents have been so damn supportive of him” Emma groaned again.

Regina had to admit she felt a little bubble of pride swell up at hearing Emma use her own description of the pirate. She was glad she was rubbing off on the blonde…in a way…that sounded a little cruder in her head than she meant it to. Shaking herself from thoughts she knew belonged to a version of herself she was trying to move past, she focused again on the blonde before her.

“Wait….” Emma’s tone shifted suddenly to anger Regina hadn’t heard since they had begun fighting back in Emma’s first year in Storybrooke, _its almost nostalgic,_ Regina smirked to herself.  
Oblivious to the distracted brunette beside her, Emma continued with a sound of what seemed like an almost unpleasant realization hitting her. “…does that mean this whole time, Hook, has been telling people we’ve been dating?”.  
Regina highly doubted that, figuring Emma was just jumping to conclusions like she usually did and scoffed at the thought. _Surely he wasn’t that stupid…well…okay maybe he was, but even that took some sick twisted backbone that she doubted he could ever possess._

She was brought up short when Emma’s eyes snapped to her in wide concern “because that would explain why he felt it was expected…hell that he was entitled to ‘true-love-kiss’ me back into my old memories of Storybrooke when he hunted me down in New York”.

Regina sobered at that, suddenly nauseated, the feeling of bile rising in the back of her throat.  
“He what?” Regina bit out through clenched teeth. She hadn’t realized how she had suddenly switched to anger until she saw Emma’s features flicker with shock.

The distasteful idea of him, hell any man, doing that to anyone let alone her…friend, who Regina was now beginning to realize was someone she felt a _tad_ bit possessive over considering she was the only person who shared the title of friend with the former Queen in quite some time, was maddeningly disturbing.

Noticing Emma still staring, Regina took a mental note to reign in her old anger. Sometimes she forgot the effect it could have on those around her…especially those who weren’t used to it. She settled herself to a look of deep disapproval until Emma found her words.

“uh yeah” Emma blinked, taking in the brewing irritation still emanating from the former Queen. Hell, Regina didn’t care, she sure as hell wasn’t pleased with the idea, there was no point in hiding it.Something seemed to click in the blonde’s head as she finally snapped out of whatever confused daze she was in.

“It didn’t work!” Emma practically yelled it, as though she couldn’t believe Regina thought it was possible. “Jesus Regina” Emma huffed accusingly at Regina’s words, dragging a hand through her hair and failing to see Regina’s face scrunch up in confusion.

And _okay,_ she hadn’t been focusing on _that_ …well she was sure as hell hoping that wasn’t the case, truth be told…for some reason, she didn’t think it was even a possibility. She’d thought they were dating, sure, but she never believes true-love was on the table for them… _why would Emma focus on that?_    
Letting the confusion pass, Regina ignored the outburst. What she _had_ been thinking was that he sure as hell better not have forced himself on her.

Sure, she wasn’t about to let Henry hang around that idiot without a fight, let alone allow her …apparently dim-witted friend, to make the mistake of dating such a brute. But she had actually been concerned the pirate may have acted without her consent and forced intimacy on her blonde companion.

“I didn’t say I thought it did” Regina shot back, rolling her eyes yet again at the blonde across from her. She swore if they kept doing so they’d both be referring to an optometrist to fix some severe nerve damage.

Emma seemed to take her word for it, “I kind of forgot to tell you I guess”. She raised a hand to nervously rub down the length of her jean-clad thigh as though she were almost… _apologetic?_ Okay, now Regina knew she seriously had lost her touch on reading people. Emma paused before shaking her head, some of the anger she held before, seeping back into her tone.

“He just rocked up at my front door that day and practically threw himself at me. I barely had time to think before he had his greasy palms all over me.” Emma gagged. Regina following with a subtler one of her own, glad Emma didn’t notice, she didn’t want to interrupt Emma from continuing, no matter how painful it seemed to be. For some reason she wanted to hear what that two-faced snivelling pathetic excuse of a pirate had attempted. Her protective edge rising slightly at Emma’s words.

“Ugh, next thing I knew he was kissing me. _God_ , why the hell didn’t I realize this all before. It could have saved me from some seriously unpleasant memories” Emma groaned rubbing at her temple, no doubt probably trying to erase the image of the pirate forcing himself on her, even briefly. Regina snapped her eyes shut and shuddered. And now she was too. _Great._

“And what, you just let him kiss you?” She asked, opening her eyes in disbelief…realizing a little too late that she sounded more accusing than she had before.

“What?! No! God, it was just a little bit of a shock. He kind of took me by surprise Regina” For some reason Emma found herself defensively explaining her actions to the brunette, but Regina was a little too preoccupied with the idea of her new-found-friend just casually allowing some forward guy to pounce on her without a welcome invitation.

She was allowed to be a little pissed on her friends behalf, right? Her brow crinkled as she hesitated…it’s not like she was _jealous_. As Regina felt a pang of confusion flutter through her stomach she was brought out of her muddled haze by Emma rushing on.

With an exasperated huff Emma finally ended her rant “It’s not like he’s my type anyway.” Followed by an eyeroll.  
_Okay,_ Regina didn’t know what to make of _that_ but she was at least glad Emma had only let him get that far and nothing…more. She didn’t like the idea of Emma with the deceitful cretin. Especially after her own encounter with the pirate back in the enchanted forest when she was still Queen, having to use her own…skills of attraction to gain his assistance. Even the barely existent touches and suggestive comments were enough to make her recoil, she couldn’t imagine how mentally scarring it would be for the blonde to be on the receiving end of his advances…especially if he succeeded.

At the thought, an image of blonde locks cast on sheets and toned skin flashed in her mind. She startled at the thought and immediately pushed it from her mind, her stomach twisting, no doubt glad she didn’t picture her with a metal hook in the equation. Regina felt her mind trying to tug out something from that suggestion but clamped down. _Seriously, its either been way too long or my imagination is getting a little out of hand.*_ Regina shook herself from her sudden internal conflict.

Glancing away from a still flustered Emma, Regina skimmed over her own typed notes, hoping to get away from the topic of conversation and everything it was causing Regina to deliberate.

Emma suddenly huffed a laugh that caught Regina’s attention, eyeing the blondes growing grin curiously. “I did manage to hit him pretty damn hard though. Pretty sure he’s been sporting a solid bruise since then”.  
Regina didn’t even try and restrain the chuckle that broke forth from her, Emma’s own delightful laugh joining hers as they pictured him nursing a bump for his idiocy. _Okay, so she was maybe more than a_ little _proud_. And it was… _nice_.

 

~RR~

 

...To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> * ‘rubbing off on the blonde’ get it ;) ...okay I can’t help myself, sorry but not sorry.  
> * Getting a little ‘out of hand’ ah-ha-ha (I promise the puns will improve...eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full SQ fiction I've written outside of my usual Explicit one-shots (to see those check out my "Regina Mills EXPLICIT Fanart & One-shots"), so please be kind and I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> ~RR


End file.
